Redemption
by fictionfairytalesfantasy4921
Summary: What happens after Magnus and Alec brake up? As said in the City of Heavenly Fire spoiler, Magnus and Alec are forced to work together in Idris. Is there any hope for the couple? Alec will have to redeem himself to Magnus, all while battling his depression and saving the mundane world from Sebastian, can Alec handle this? He is reaching his breaking point.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note - Thank you all for viewing! This is my first fanfic so bare with me. I changed the whole Alecs parents knowing about his relationship with Magnus. That is all I have to say for now, if I have to clarify anything in upcoming chapters it will be at the beginning of that chapter. Enjoy and review!

Its been five days. Only five. Since Magnus and I broke up. Thought I was doing right by doing everything I can to figure out a way to be together forever. That's what I wanted. That's what he wanted.

All I was doing was exploring our options, nothing was set in stone.

I just don't understand.

Now I lie in my bed at the Institute. I can't remember the last time I ate, or got a good night rest. The last time I trained or even walked outside into the sunlight? I don't remember.

I ignored every person that attempted to talk to me, eventually they stopped trying.

Isabelle, my loving sister, and Jace, my parabatai, each knocked on the door a few times individually in hope of talking to me.

Isabelle started out sweet and understanding but got frustrated and kicked at the door when I never responded. Eventually she stopped trying but I'm pretty sure she still left food at the door.

Jace was different, he would come by and comment some smart ass remark about how I keep weeping over a silly warlock; fortunately it made me smile.

Then there Max, my sweet innocent younger brother. Every day, he has sat outside my door and talked about his day; not caring about having no response. Yesterday I sat at my door considering opening it, to see my hopeful brothers face and be reassured everything is okay.

But nothing is okay.

Nothing will ever be okay.

A banging on the door pulled me out of my daze.

"Alec," Isabelle started urgently. "Mom and Dad are on their way. You need to pull it together and get out here. You have thirty minutes tops."

Her footsteps receded.

Great. Now I have no choice. I have to leave my room and face the world.

After several minutes of contemplating ways to get out of leaving, I got up and took a long over-due shower. I took that time to have one last cry, letting the tears trickle down my face and disappear with the water.

Magnus left me. The only words that echoed in my head.

Magnus left me.

Magnus left me.

Magnus.

Magnus.

Magnus.

I keep seeing his cat eyes shine in front of me, I keep replaying our best memories. I keep replaying the last time I saw him.

Isabelle is right. I need to get it together. Especially with my parents coming home. They can't know anything about this, not only was I dating a warlock but I was dating a male warlock. I would be forever shunned by the Clave and lose my runes and be disowned by my mother and father.

I shut the water off, making my tears go with it.

After I dried off I looked in the mirror and nearly jumped.

The boy in the mirror isn't the happy Shadowhunter everyone knows and loves.

It is the ghost of one.

I've gotten thinner, my cheeks are more narrow and lost all color to them; it made my blue eyes pop even more which brought attention to the puffy redness circling them and the dark bags underneath.

I will never be able to explain this to them.

I got dressed in Shadowhunter gear and revisited the mirror, I practiced my best smiles but they looked less like a happy Alec and more like a monster children run from.

With much effort, I opened the door and made way to the kitchen.

There was Isabelle, attempting to make breakfast. I didn't even realize it was early morning until this moment.

"Is Jace around?" I asked in a raspy voice, my throat still raw from crying.

Isabelle jumped and turned to me.

"Alec!" She exclaimed and ran at me for a hug. I realized she abandoned a pancake on the stove. "You need to eat something before they get here." She said suddenly serious. "I'm making pancakes." She turned back to the lonely pancake and flipped it, cursing as she realized it burned.

"No I'm okay. Where's Jace?"

"Training." She said frowning at her cooking.

I went to the training room and found Jace and Clary practicing knife throwing.

Neither of them noticed me until I said, "Jace?"

They both stopped and looked at each other. "Clary did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She asked innocently.

"Exactly. It's the sound of nothing."

"Very funny guys." I sighed. "Jace I need you to reapply my runes."

"Maybe it's the wind." Jace inquired. Clary smirked.

"Okay seriously Jace, before my parents are back."

"Alright fine." He pulled out his stele and I pulled off my shirt.

Jace looked me up and down, as did Clary who held a sad look on her face.

I suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Alec have you eaten at all?" Clary asked concerned.

"No. But I'm fine. I also wish you would stop looking at me like I lost my only friend." I didn't mean to snap at Clary but judging by her expression she was sorry.

"I'll leave you two then." She said quietly and left the room.

Jace started tracing a rune on my shoulder, I can never get use to the burning sensation it gives.

We were a couple runes in when the silence was deafening.

"Are you going to say something?" I asked.

"What is there to say? I understand locking yourself in your room for a couple days but to let yourself go like this? I don't approve."

"I don't need this from you too jace." I pulled away and turned to him. "I am perfectly fine whether you or anyone else believes it or not."

Jace scowled but said "Fine." and continued tracing.

On my final rune, Clary appeared in the doorway.

"They're here." She stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note- Dont get mad, I put a pool at the institute.. i was feelin rather beachy. Also, i havent read the books in awhile so i may have phrased things wrong or said some things wrong. sorry for that! Enjoy!

We all met in the library, with the exception of Max, Jace at my side and Clary next to him, Isabelle on my left.

My mother and father stood behind the desk, sitting in the chair was the inquisitor. Two strangers I have never seen before were standing by the fir place, I assume they are from the Clave.

"Have a seat." The inquisitor gestured to the two empty chairs facing her. I questioned her ability to count considering there were four of us.

Isabelle sat as did Clary, Jace stood behind her as I did behind Isabelle.

"Now, down to business."

I didn't dare look at my parents, and I prayed to Raziel that they didn't notice my physical change.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you are requested to Idris where you will join a search with other Shadowhunters."

"A search?" I asked quietly.

"For the Morgenstern child of course." The members of the Clave stepped forward looking at me. "These men will take you there. You leave in 5 minutes."

My mind was racing. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay in my room and sleep. I didn't want to go to the one place Magnus would never be, I didn't want to be a whole world away from him.

"Gather your things, these men will accompany you." The inquisitor gestured to the Shadowhunters.

I looked over at Jace who gave me a reassuring nod and I turned and walked out of the library. The men closely behind.

Gathering my things in my room I wondered what is happening with Jace, Clary and Isabelle. What could they be assigned to do? If anything.

I packed for a week, that should be enough, mostly Shadowhunter gear; some casual and semi-formal. You can never be too prepared.

I armed myself with my weapons belt and threw my arrows over my shoulder. I wanted to sneeze from the dust on them, or maybe it was my imagination.

I carried my bow and held my duffel bag as I took one last look at my room, my only source of comfort, I turned and left trying to erase thoughts of Magnus and sleep behind.

We took a portal to Idris and ended up at the Hall of Accords.

"We depart here." One of the Shadowhunters said. "You know your way to the Institute." They turned and went back through the portal. I wondered why they went back, if they are Clave members they should be here. I shrugged it off and started for the Institute.

The city was deserted. I suppose it would be given the circumstances. I could see the white pillars around the city guarding it.

It was strange being outside after being in for so long. The light burned my eyes and the fresh air was overwhelming. It was surprisingly nice.

The walk to the Institute was short. The cold bitter air inside reminded me of my dark time indoors and the reason I quarantined myself.

I didn't see any other Shadowhunter as I walked to my room, probably busy on the search. It suddenly dawned on me that I'm not entirely sure what I am assigned to do. Search? But search where and when? Who else am I searching with?

I guess I could wait until further answers.

Yes. Waiting sounds wonderful.

I reached my room and shut the door, the room was slightly dusty but I wasn't in the mood to care.

I dropped my bag on the love seat in the corner and removed my gear, placing it all on the dresser.

I collapsed into bed, coughing at the dust that flew around me. I undid the sheets and crawled underneath.

That's better.

I willed myself to sleep. To forget about where I was and everything that's happening.

To forget about Magnus.

The on who saved me.

Loved me.

Helped me.

Did everything for me.

His glitter shining in his dark hair and his warm eyes resting on me that reflected his love for me.

The way he dressed. I hate it but I love it, I still have a shirt of his.

They way he smiled and danced; his voice and intelligence.

The way his nose scrunches when he is angry and the way he rolled his eyes at me.

How we made love.

The way he said 'I love you'.

I'm crying again. It just never seems to end. I miss him so much I don't know how I can take it anymore. I need him back.

I need him.

I love him.

When I awoke I rubbed my eyes, swollen, yet again, from crying.

I looked at the clock, 1:30.

There was a knock on the door, I'm guessing someone to tell me actual orders.

I got up and sluggishly went to the door. I opened it and found Jace.

"Sleeping again huh?"

I frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Turns out they were one searcher short, the inquisitor was going to send me with Clary to London. But found out another Shadowhunter was needed here. So here I am."

Great. Jace is going to keep me on my game the whole time I'm here.

So much for sleeping.

I didn't realize Jace was holding something until it was thrown at me.

"Put these on. I assume you didn't pack for swimming. You are white as hell it' like staring at someone coming from a funeral." Jace was wearing a white t-shirt and red swim shorts. Something I would have personally enjoyed if I was still into him. "Hurry up." He said and walked away, flip flops echoing in the hall.

I sighed and shut the door. I didn't want to go outside, much less swimming. I looked at the shorts in my hand, blue and white floral.

Magnus' favorite pair on me.

I blinked back tears and changed.

The shorts were loose on me but fit enough. I didn't dare look in the mirror.

I walked outside bare foot and squinted from the sunlight.

Jace was laying on a lawn-chair, next to him was a chair set up for me. Towel laid across, flip flops next to it; I see he brought my pair from home.

Home.

I sighed and walked to my chair.

"Well look who decided to come out from his cave." Jace smirked.

"Drink?" He held up a glass holding yellow liquid and had a lemon slice on the rim.

"No." I said and sat down.

"My my. Snappy aren't you."

"I just want to go back inside."

Jace rolled his eyes and replaed his drink with a small black remote. A second later, music started playing.

Party mundane music.

"Come on Alec." He pulled me up and dragged me to the pool edge.

"Have some fun."

And he pushed me in.

We were outside for hours, swimming, tanning, eating, dancing.

Who knew just two people could have their own party. Who even knew I could be one of them?

I had fun. I was smiling. I was happy. I knew Jace was proud of himself, I was proud of myself. I was actually able to forget about Magnus for awhile and be able to take care of myself.

All that went away when I went back inside, though. I am once again alone in my room with nothing but darkness and my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I apologize this took awhile and its pretty short. But here's Chapter 3!

It took everything in me to answer the door the next morning. Jace was standing there, lightly tanned, and in full gear.

"Training time."

We trained with a couple other Shadowhunters that morning. Mary, Jake and Selena. We learned that there were fifteen other Shadowhunters staying at the Institute joining in on the watch.

Yes, it is more of a watch than a search. We were assigned to "keep guard" of the already guarded city. Although it would be "much appreciated" if we kept our eyes peeled for Sebastian or any other suspicious activity.

Jace and I held the paper that gave our scheduled watch. Jace took mornings with Jake and a few others while I took late nights with Mary, Selena and people I have never met. We were all stationed at the North side of the city.

I asked Jake how long we were meant to do this and he answered that he didn't know and supposed we will keep at it until orders from a higher power said otherwise.

All I could think was _great_.

Nights were the worst for me. That's when I cried and thought about Magnus. The love of my life.

"Better go get some sleep." Jace patted my shoulder. "You need your energy to stand in place doing nothing until 3am."

I rolled my eyes, Jace and I were on the same page with this. Sebastian knows better than to come back here after everything; and if he did? No Shadowhunter will hold him back. This search/watch is pointless.

It was 10pm and I was about to walk out the door with my fellow watchers and we were stopped by the inquisitor.

"Shadowhunters. You have been chosen for the most dangerous time of night, and for that you will be accompanied by a powerful downworlder."

A few murmurs of protest.

"I understand this is a sacred city but this man is well trusted amongst the Clave. I expect you to treat him as one."

"Why here and why now? Why not another location where the Morgenstern may roam?" Her voice was almost pleading, I rolled my eyes. Just because she doesn't want a downworlder around does not mean she has a right to ask a stupid question like she did. Not to mention the was she said it.

I felt disgusted.

"You're in Idris my dear. The most important land in the world. Precautions are necessary." The inquisitors tone was as bitter as a winters night, Mary became so solent it was like she wasn't breathing.

"Now, off to your stations. He will join you momentarily."

"What is he?" A guy named Arie asked. I was sick with the way he said _what._

"If you must know. Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn."

I felt my eyes grow wide, heart beat quicken and breathing turn to pants.

Magnus. Here? In Idris? Of all the downworlders, it has to be Magnus?

No.

No.

No.

I'm not ready to see him. I already wanted to cripple down and cry, now I have to face him and act like I'm perfectly okay; not just because I will be around other Shadowhunters but because I don't want him to know how torn up I am.

"Magnus Bane," His name ringed through my ears, I was ready to throw up. "I believe I have heard of him before." Selena said.

"You should have." The inquisitor said. "Off you go." He opened the door and ushered us out.

I kept my head down all the way to my post.

Once there, we were scattered across the North side of the city, 100 yards forward of the wards.

I was so nervous, I could feel my insides know tight. It was like I couldn't breathe.

I willed myself not to cry but I was also far away enough from the others that they wouldn't know the difference.

I let them fall and kept myself silent.

I just want to go home.

Is that too much to ask?

Home to my warm and safe bed that comforts me, instead of this cold night where I have to face the source of my tears.

I was ready to turn and run. Run somewhere far away where no one could find me.

I was about to too, if it wasn't for the so familiar voice that I dreaded, and loved, to hear.

"Alexander." Magnus greeted, almost sadly, from behind me.

I grew so cold I was sure the tears froze to my cheeks.

I let one more drop from my eye and wiped my cheeks clean. Telling myself this will be the last time I cry as long as Magnus is around.

I turned around with a new found confidence that screamed "I'm doing terrific without you."

Unfortunately, that is far from the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Here is Chapter 4! Sorry it took so long! Thank you all for the follows and reviews!

He looked beautiful as ever; even with his loss in weight and swollen, heavy eyes. His black hair was spiked and shined with glitter, golden car eyes stared into me as if he were searching deep within my soul. He wore my favorite pair of black pants and a layer of colorful shirts with a jacket over.

I had to gold back running into his grasp and braking down, weeping how sorry I am.

"Magnus." I said confidently, although my voice was small and hoarse.

He stepped closer to me and I took a step back, not even realizing it and watched Magnus' face fall.

I looked to my feet. I hate seeing him like this. And its all because of me. I did this to him. I hurt him. He lost weight and sleep because of me and now I just denied him completely.

I shook my head and looked up at him, "Magnus I-"

"Don't worry about it." He said and walked off to his post a couple yards to my right. Just then I noticed the space between me and the Shadowhunter far on my right. He was too far in comparison to the one on my left. I should've known Magnus would be stationed there.

I noticed he stood closer to me than he should be, I turned around and looked forward. I'm on the job, I cant be distracted by my ex boyfriend.

_Ex boyfriend._

I squeezed my eyes shut.

We didn't speak the whole time. When we were finished at 3am, I forced myself away from Magnus and walked with the rest of the group; Magnus trailing behind.

"A Downworlder? In Idris? Has the Clave not learned?" Selena started.

"Why is he even here? What can that thing do that we cant?" Arie said.

"Downworlders are gross, we should be slaying them. Not allying with them."

"I vote we slay him now." Arie suggested.

"And get in trouble with the Clave?" Some guy I have never seen chinned in.

The Shadowunters kept talking. I balled my fists and fell very little behind, these people don't know Magnus. How dare they talk bad of him. How dare they talk bad of any Downworlder. Not everyone is the same.

I glanced back at Magnus, he was a good distance behind with his hands in his pockets and head to his feet.

My face fell and I turned back forward.

"He's scary looking too." Selena whispered.

"Screw off." I said loudly before I could stop myself. All heads shot to me and we stopped walking, I knew Magnus stopped too.

"What?" Arie asked.

"I said screw off. How dare any of you question the Claves authority, how dare you speak for all Downworlders when you don't know any of them. Since when have Shadowhunters been any better than Downworlders? We all do the same thing, we kill and we murder-"

"We fight and protect-" He started.

"We are all the same." I continued. "Downworlders are as much human as we are." I was mostly talking about Magnus. "After everything we have been through with them, you would choose to kill and speak poorly of someone who is taking out his time to help us."

"As if it is willingly, the Clave has control over the Downworlders. I'm sure that warlock would be dead if he refused." Selena snorted.

_That_ warlock. As if he were a possession or a thing.

It set me over the edge.

I lunged at her but was immediately pulled back by someone, another Shadowhunter I could tell. I forgot his name.

Arie was holding back Selena, as if someone as small as her could do any real damage, she is fun sized.

"They are trash and useless!" She shouted at me. "you dishonor all Shadowhunters by defending them!"

I struggled and broke free and once again dove at her.

This time I ran into something solid and fell to the ground. I quickly got up and saw nothing there except for the other Shadowhunters who looked just as confused as I was.

"That's enough Alexander." Magnus demanded. I looked and saw blue sparks igniting his fingers.

I should've known, it's a shield between me and Selena.

"What the hell?" I said angrily.

"Just let it go. I don't need you to fight my battles for me." Magnus said matching my anger.

I grind my teeth and glared at him.

They were threatening to kill him and he is mad at me for, hopefully, saving his life.

I shook my head in disbelief and rolled my eyes. I turned and walked to the Institute, ignoring the murmuring voices fading in the distance and pushing away anger and hurt I feel, once again, because of Magnus.

The walk was short, I rounded a couple corners and found myself standing outside the Institute. I was so tired, I yawned so deep I thought my soul was leaving my body.

I sluggishly walked the steps to the door when I was called from behind.

"Alexander. Wait." Magnus called. I stopped in my tracks. Why does he have to be here? Why cant he just go away and let me sulk in peace. Does he not understand that he is making everything worse?

Unfortunately, I began thinking out loud.

"Breaking my heart twice wasn't good enough for you? You have to come back a third time?" I didn't turn around but I knew Magnus was wearing a shocked expression.

I made myself stay angry, because the only other feeling left for me is sadness and I cant do sadness.

I walked through the doors, leaving Magnus out in the cold.

I slept until 3 in the afternoon. It will take awhile until I am use to this schedule. I showered and put on my gear, suddenly feeling a sharp pain on my forehead. I checked the mirror and saw a large bump grazing my hairline. I guess I was too tired and angry to notice I hurt myself on Magnus' shield. I drew an Iratze and went to the door where I stepped on a piece of paper that was slid under. It was a note from Jace.

_We're going out tonight before your shift. Get ready to have some fun. -J.W_

Situations like this are why I pack heavy. Thank Raziel I brought semi-formal clothing.

I went downstairs for food before I go train. Arie and Selena were at the table talking in whispers. Ignored them and looked in the fridge for something decent to eat, sadly everything looked like Isabelle cooked it.

Someone got up from a stool and left the room. I shut the fridge and made way to the pantry, Arie was still there.

"I cant say I agree with you," He started. I looked at him questionably. "About Downworlders."

"I'm not asking you to." I scoffed at him.

"I respect you though. And what you did. Which is why I'm giving that Magnus Bane a chance. You know, to see how things turn out."

As glad as I am to hear this, it shouldn't have been said, he should've been willing from the very beginning.

I found some noodles I could cook.

"I appreciate that." Was all I said and Arie left the room.

Training was interesting. I wasn't fighting just Jace, I was fighting other Shadowhunters which was pretty new to me. Selena was there but everyone made sure we were on opposite ends of the room.

"Going out huh?" I said to Jace when we were taking a water break.

"Yeah." He smirked.

"You couldn't have just told me? You had to slip a note under my door?"

"I had to keep you entertained. . . And I didn't know if I would see you today."

I grinned. "So where are we going anyway?"

This time Jace was grinning. "Oh you will see."


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I'm so sorry this took this long! I'll try to post more often than this! I got a little crazy at the end... don't hate me too much! Review and enjoy!

And I did see. Jace made me dress in dark jeans and a tight deep blue shirt that made my eyes stand out, Jace wore light jeans and a white button down.

On a normal day without Magnus ever entering my life, I would be swooning over the way his jeans fit him just right or the way his golden eyes seemed to glow.

I found myself at the Alicante Club. Similar to the Pandemonium Club, except this is all Shadowhunters.

"I cant believe you talked me into this." I said to Jace as I looked around at the packed club.

"I didn't. You just didn't have a choice." He said with a smirk. "Now get in there and have some fun. Go get a drink and get drunk. Forget about-" He stopped himself. "Well you know."

"Kind of hard when he's here."

"What?" Jace exclaimed suddenly furious.

"The Clave thought it would be a good idea to have a powerful Downworlder at their disposal."

"How do you know this?"

"My shifts are with him."

Jace clenched his teeth. "Where is he staying?"

"I don't know and Jace it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. He hurt you, I kill him."

Typical Jace, leave it to him to fight your own battles. "Jace. Stop. Lets go get a drink."

I pulled him over to the bar and we ordered, I tried to distract Jace by telling him about the Selena situation and he listened intently although it didn't keep his mind from Magnus, considering the whole fight with Selena was about him.

"I still want to kill him." He said. "Then I'll kill her."

I rolled my eyes, there was no arguing with Jace.

I saw Mary, Arie and a few other Shadowhunters run up to us.

"Jace!" One girl announced happily. "Come dance with us!"

"He has a girlfriend." I stated angrily. I wasn't in the mood to deal with more bitchy Shadowhunters.

They were all quiet.

"No its alright Alec, we can dance responsibly."

"Jace." I looked at him and he looked back. I knew him well enough to know nothing with him is responsible.

"Trust me Alec. All will be well, I love Clary and would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship."

I glared at him. I have learned to like Clary and I like that the two of them make each other happy, Clary is like a sister to me now. If Jace hurt her, I would have to "kill him" as he would put it.

But I also don't like him dancing with these particular people.

"You coming or what?" He got up and went with the others.

He looked back and saw I wasn't coming, I got up and went in a different direction. I didn't know if he followed me but if he did, I lost him in the crowd.

I went into the bathroom and it was empty. The music was beating in the background.

I stared into the mirror. What am I doing here? This isn't me. I don't dance or drink or party. I sit at home and read. Lately, I sit at home and sleep. Thinking about Magnus, the love of my life.

I shook my head, I still did not recognize the reflection in the mirror.

The bathroom door opened, I could tell by the enhanced audio, and in walked the last person I'd expect to see.

Magnus.

I stood straight up so fast I almost felt dizzy, or maybe it was because of Magnus.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He said simply.

"You didn't. What are you doing here?" That's the only question I will allow myself to ask. Or even say to him at all.

"I heard you would be here."

I looked at my feet. He went out of his way for me, why would he do such a thing after what I've done?

I heard him take a step forward, then another. I could see his feet stop a couple steps from mine.

"Look at me Alexander." He whispered so gently I was ready to start sobbing again. I looked up at him but didn't let any feelings show.

He was covered in glitter, hair spiked up, dressed for a party. If I didn't know any better, id say he has been doing well on his own.

But I do know better. I know his weight change and the circles under his eyes, the sadness in those cateyes.

I did everything I could to stay composed.

"What is it?" I said a little too aggressively. I need to get out of here. I cant hold myself this long.

He frowned, he seemed confused but then he slowly registered.

"I hurt you." He stated as if it were news to him.

I glared at him. OF COURSE YOU HURT ME YOU RIDICULOUS WARLOCK. I wanted to shout at him, though I didn't.

"Alec I-"

The bathroom door opened, it was Jace.

He was confused at first but then he turned angry and pulled out his Serph blade.

I got to him before he got to Magnus.

"Jace stop!" I grabbed his arm holding the now ignited blade.

"I want to kill him." He said staring Magnus directly in the eyes.

"Jace." I willed him to look at me. "Jace!" He turned his head. "Let it go."

"I'll let it go when he's dead." He spat.

It just then dawned on me that he was no different than Selena and the other Shadowhunters. This made me angry. He is suppose to be on my side, not theirs.

With all my strength, I grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into the wall, tiles falling all around him. Serph blade rolled under the sinks.

Jace looked surprised but recomposed himself. "Is this really how you want to do it?"

"Is this how you want to? You are no different from them."

"No different from them? I'm looking out for you Alec! How am I in any way like them? Because I want Magnus dead? Is that it? He destroyed you Alec and I had to stand by and watch! How could you ever want to defend him?" He began to shout. I cannot believe he was saying this right in front of Magnus, though I didn't have time to be humiliated now.

"It is none of your concern Jace! None of this! You're suppose to be on my side! Since when have you disagreed with my defense?" I yelled back.

"I never agreed! If I were Selena I would've killed him right then and there!"

I had enough. I went up to him and shoved him back into the tiles he smashed, more fell to the floor. I became nose to nose with him.

"How dare you? How dare you take their side? You don't look out for anyone but yourself! You're exactly like them because I know you well enough to know that you would kill every. Single. Downworlder on this planet! No matter the circumstance!"

"You really feel that way?" He asked, almost like he was hurt.

I let my eyes pierce into his, oh if looks could kill.

"Well, that answers that." He said and tried to walk around me but I sidestepped him. "My blade?"

Without taking my eyes off him, I picked up his blade and handed it to him. He took it and left the bathroom, not a single glance back.

I stood there for a long while staring at the tiles.

Finally Magnus pulled me out of my daze. "Alec?" He asked.

I couldn't look at him. I couldn't think or see straight but some how I managed to say "You better watch your back" and stormed out of the bathroom.

I walked to the bar where I took something like five shots and wobbled outside heading towards the Institute.

_What have I done?_

_What have I done?_

_What have I done?_


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: I wish it was always this easy for me to publish this fast, anyway review and enjoy!

The night was cold. My head scrambled in my brain, I think I just tripped. How else would I be on the ground?

Magnus.

All because of Magnus.

Damn Magnus.

I just fought my own brother over Magnus.

Magnus Magnus Magnus.

What the hell? Of course I would defend Magnus, aside from my personal feelings, you don't just kill a useful Downworlder.

Jace sided with them though.

I have every right to be pissed.

That's it. I'm pissed.

My own brother turned against me. I bet Clary could relate to that, I should get her opinion.

And then get her opinion of Jace dancing with other girls.

I pulled myself back up and kept walking. But I found myself back on the ground, this time by a force at my back.

"Get up!" She yelled.

I knew that voice. I think it was that Selena bitch.

I rolled over and looked at her. "Well look who it is. It is the man killerrr. Nice to see you again."

She looked at me in confusion. "Are you drunk?"

"I may have had, one or uh eight drinks." Wait, I thought. I counted with my fingers, eight comes after one right?

Selena laughed. "Well this will be easy." She grabbed my shirt collar and punched me in the face, then she did it again and again.

What is going on?

Next thing I know the girl is gone like she went poof or something. Then some glittery figure was pulling me to my feet.

"I told you not to fight my battles for me and you don't listen, yet now you suddenly feel it is necessary to."

I looked at him in a daze. "You're s-s-so p-p-pretty." I slurred and grinned stupidly.

Magnus frowned. "Alec are you drunk?"

I thought a moment. "Maybe." I giggled.

Magnus sighed and picked me up.

"Hey woah hahaha." It was like I was flying. My head fell back in his arms and I was upside down.

"I cannot believe this." Magnus said.

I looked at him. "_You_ cant? I cant. This was alllll because of you, that bitch a-a-and Jace. Oh llllovely Jace, always trying to be the h-hero." I swung my arm out in a grand gesture.

"Like you?" He inquired.

"Nooo. I _am_ a hero. There is a difference."

"We'll talk when you're sober." Magnus grumbled.

Before I knew it I was in my bed, Magnus was doing something to my face, mumbling something about irresponsibility and I passed out.

I awoke in my room, my head hurt, my face hurt and my knee hurt which seemed odd.

I slowly tried to register the night before, what I remembered was fuzzy.

Jace, dancing with other people, bathroom, Magnus, Jace, fight, bar.

And then it's completely black.

I rubbed my eyes and groaned at the pain in my left cheek.

"Take it easy." Magnus said.

Magnus?

I whipped my head to the right and regretted it, the room was spinning.

He was sitting in a chair next to my bed facing me, he looked exhausted, well more exhausted than he usually does since we met again.

"What the hell?" I frowned.

"I carried you home."

"Huh?"

"I carried you home." He stated again, almost furious. "You were drunk, got your ass beaten by a female Shadowhunter and I carried you here."

I blinked. I got drunk?

"What happened?"

Magnus sighed and shook his head in disbelief, glitter fell onto my bedding.

"You and Jace got into a fight. Over me. And then it turned into something about him taking sides with the girl that kicked your ass. And that occurred when you were drunk beyond belief walking here. But I got to you in time and brought you here myself."

My frown deepened, that does sound like something Drunkin Alec would do, completely check out during a fight.

Magnus looked at me with his cat eyes, something that looked of sadness and anger, emotions I know all too well.

I wanted to reach out and stroke his face, tell him I am sorry and that it will be alright. Make him relax like I usually could when he got so worked up and make him smile that bright gleaming smile that I love so much.

I was going to fall apart, yet again, because I will never be able to do those things for him again.

I turned away. Nope, I wont let myself. Not here and not now.

Then it dawned on me.

"Oh my Raziel, I missed my shift didn't I?"

"Yes. And so did I, not that anything happened anyway."

"Exactly! Nothing will ever happen, but that's not the point. Stupid Selena probably made up something horrible about me regarding why I wasn't there and the Inquisitor will have my ass for it. Wait, why weren't you there?"

"Because I was here with you. And you don't have to worry, Selena wasn't there either."

_Why would Magnus stay with me?_ I wanted to ask him but instead I asked something less relevant to that subject.

"What happened to Selena?"

"I sent her to the Lake, should be a little while more before she's back."

I tried to sit up, I didn't like being in such a weak position, especially since I was far from that. I winced and leaned back on my arms to keep myself from falling over.

"Alec lay back down. I healed your face and hangover best I could. I was unable to help your knee. Lately, I haven't been-" He cut himself off.

"Haven't been what?" I looked at him and he looked back with sad eyes.

"Haven't been strong enough to use magic the way I could before."

I frowned. Its all because of me. Always because of me. All of this was my fault. Magnus doesn't deserve to go through this, he deserves better. Better than this, better than these Shadowhunters.

Better than me.

"Magnus I'm-"

"I better go." He said abruptly and got up.

No. No no no. Don't leave. He cant leave me again. Please don't leave me. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

"Magnus." My voice broke. Damn it.

He reached the door but didn't turn around. "Take care of yourself Alec, I'll see you tonight."

Then he left.

Once again he left me. He left because of what I have done.

The room felt colder and sadder; if that was even possible.

I looked at where he was sitting, glitter on the chair and the bedding.

I started to sob uncontrollably, this time I didn't hold anything back.

I don't care if people hear. I don't care anymore, I don't. I cant take this any longer. I need it to end.

Please just end already.

Please just save me.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: I'm sorry for "torturing" you all with not getting these two back together! But i promise it will all be worth it in the end! I love all of your reviews so please keep them coming! Enjoy!

I slept the whole afternoon and there was nothing I wanted more than to continue my comatose state but I had to get up. I had to explain myself to the Inquisitor.

I showered and dressed in my everyday gear and made my way to the Hall of Accords.

It was warm outside today, I didn't have to go to the back of the Institute to know that there was some sort of pool party going on, music and laughter echoed the air.

It all faded behind me as I walked further and further into town. Shadowhunters roamed the streets, little kids played outside of stores waiting for their parents, an old lady was feeding pigeons bread under a tree.

Everything seemed, dare I say, mundane.

That's what I find so funny. Certain Shadowhunters are so quick to judge Mundanes as a whole, when really they don't seem to realize that we are all exactly alike. All those little things we do, all the feelings we feel. There is nothing that defers us from them besides our super-human abilities made to protect them.

I pondered this as I walked up the steps to the Hall.

With a gulp, I walked in and requested the Inquisitor. After several minutes of waiting, the Inquisitor approached and ushered me to her office.

"I assume you are here because of your lack of responsibility from last night." She stated walking around to sit in her chair.

It suddenly dawned on me that I wasn't sure what I was going to explain. I couldn't tell her about me and Magnus, or what happened with me and Jace or me getting drunk.

What was I to say?

"The Downworlder was being threatened. I felt it was my responsibility to keep him safe." That was absolutely the lamest thing I could have said. Granted, it was true but not completely accurate.

"Do explain." She stated.

"Some group members of mine threatened to kill him. I told them that the Clave trusted him and that we should respect their wishes but they just wouldn't have it. So last night I hid him in the Institute."

"Who were they?"

Oh boy. "Mostly Selena and I don't know the names of the others. I know one of them was blonde."

"Carly." She stated, that name did ring a bell. "I will speak with them, they will no longer be of problem to you or Mr. Bane."

Just then the door burst open and Selena came stomping in looking pissed and like she just walked the streets of hell.

She looked at me then the Inquisitor. "Do not tell me you are listening to this fool!" Selena exclaimed.

"I have heard enough. You threatened the life of one of us, that is all that is needed to know that you question The Claves authority and that you are not to be trusted."

"WHAT?"

This is beautiful. "Not to mention she tried to kill me." I didn't get the chance to mention this to the Inquisitor. Most of my wounds had healed and I didn't like to acknowledge the fact that I limped here because of my knee.

"Kill you?" The Inquisitor questioned.

"Yes. For protecting the Warlock."

"Why did you not mention this earlier?"

"I hadn't the chance. She came in as I was about to tell you."

"You stupid boy." Selena spat at me.

"That is enough!" The Inquisitor announced. "You two will be put on separate shifts, effective immediately. If I hear anymore of this nonsense then there will be consequences. Now leave."

Selena tried to object but the Inquisitor silenced her. Thank Raziel for that, Selena would explain everything that happened, exactly how it happened and I cant have that.

Selena left, fuming. I thanked the Inquisitor for her time and left, mentally high-fiving myself for being such a badass.

Back at the Institute I searched for Jace, I need to apologize to him. I remember enough to know that we were both in the wrong, and I will not forgive him for trying to kill Magnus even if it was through good intentions but he is still my parabatai, my brother.

I searched everywhere but I couldn't find him, I sat in the kitchen wondering where he could be if he wasn't in his room, library, training or even outside with the others.

Just then someone walked in. "Jace?" I turned around, it wasn't Jace.

"Arie." Arie said with a smirk. "You heal well." He gestured to my face.

"Not well enough. Do you know where Jace is?"

"Nope." He was leaning in the bottom of the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. "Want one?"

"I'm good."

I must've looked dazed because he then said, "You alright?"

"I'm fantastic!" I exclaimed.

"Uh-oh." Arie said and sat down rather close to me. "Want to talk about it?"

I frowned. "Why would I want to talk about it? Especially with you?" It came out slightly harsher than intended.

Arie looked hurt. "I know you don't trust me, probably because I'm friends with Selena but I don't want that to come between us being," He paused. "friends. I'm not really close to her, nor do I ever want to be."

I took this time to really examine Arie. Dark flipped up hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. He was wearing a white swimsuit, his six-pack was showing and his biceps were large. Arie was rather tall too, taller than me; come to think of it, he might be older too. And being completely honest, he was beautiful. Like he belonged on the cover of a magazine. How did I not bother to notice before?

I looked away, hiding my face because surely I was blushing.

I heard Arie giggle, which was insanely cute. "See? You're already warming up to me."

I snuck a peak up at him and he was staring at me with a grin. I couldn't help but smile back.

"There it is. That smile." Arie sounded hypnotized as he spoke.

I stared at him. Ugh, Raziel! He was so damn pretty.

Then the door to the kitchen opened and it pulled me out of my gaze, though Arie stayed locked on my face.

It was Jace.

"Interrupting something am I?" He asked.

"Not at all. I was looking for you. Can we talk?"

"Sure."

Finally Arie came to, like he just realized Jace was standing there, and stood up. "Well, I'll leave you two to talk." And as he passed to leave, he whispered in my ear, the air tickled where he spoke. "If you ever decide to trust me, I'm in room 28." Then he said a farewell to Jace and walked out, leaving a fresh blush to highlight my cheeks.

Jace looked at me questioningly.

"It's nothing." I said and looked down.

"He is hot for you." Jace stated, as if he were proud of his assumption.

"Jace." I groaned. "Stop."

"Simple facts, Alec. Simple facts." He came and sat next to me. "You wanted to talk?"

"I was looking for you earlier but I couldn't find you."

"I went for a walk, checked out a few shops. Wanted something to bring back to Clary." He shrugged.

"Find anything?"

"A snow globe."

I laughed. "How original."

"It says Idris on it. I bet you she wont find anything like it." Though Jace too laughed, because he knows how cliché it is.

"Jace." I started, getting suddenly serious. "I want to apologize for last night. I-"

"Me too." He interrupted. "I'm here to support you, whatever your decisions may be. I was out of line. You were right keep throwing me aside."

"No, I wasn't. There were a lot better ways for me to handle that."

"No there weren't, I would've killed him. I'm glad I didn't, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I would've killed an innocent man and lost the closest thing I have to a brother."

I sighed. I hated getting emotional and I know Jace felt the same way. "Can we call it good?" I asked.

"Yeah were good." He said.

We then did the most manly thing, hugged.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: My oh my you guys don't like Alarie do you? (; Please review and enjoy!

That night I found Selena and Carly were no where to be found. As we were walking to our posts, Arie explained that they were moved to the shift before us.

Thank Raziel for that.

Arie started telling me that he is from the Los Angeles Institute, I should've known just by looking at him, and that his sister is stationed in London and her name is Kacie.

That is all the time we had to talk before we reached our posts.

"Hey lets have lunch tomorrow." He said before we parted ways.

"Um." Well, that was real intelligent.

"I know a great little place in town. I want to make it up to you, you know, for considering killing the Warlock."

Warlock. Magnus. I frowned. How could I do this to Magnus? This would obviously be a date, I couldn't ever hurt him like that.

Then again, we aren't even dating anymore. Why should he care and why would it be any of his business?

"Sure." I said before I could stop myself.

Arie grinned widely. "I'll meet you outside tomorrow around 3 then?"

"Okay." I said and he walked to his post a good half mile away from me. And yes, 3 is very late for a lunch but odds are neither of us would wake up until 2, being the latest.

I stood in my position. Ignoring when Magnus came up to his post next to me. I felt him look at me but I ignored it, I looked at him when he looked away. I couldn't stand doing this with him. Unfortunately, that is how the rest of the night played out.

The next day I went to lunch with Arie. It went smoothly, we laughed and had a blast. Which happens to be rare for me. The food was amazing just like he promised and I never thought I would be able to trust the guy until now.

Arie is the most laid back sweet guy I have ever met. He is so open and honest, genuine and caring, even gentle though he's big and a Shadowhunter.

Never in a million years would I have thought to be making out with someone in their bedroom with someone that is not Magnus.

Arie is a fantastic kisser, the way his lips moved slow and passionate and in sync with mine, the way his hands ran across my face and down my back.

It wasn't until clothing was being stripped off that I realized what I was doing.

"Arie wait." I said. We were both shirtless and he was on top of me. "I don't think I can do this." I stated, unable to look him in the eye.

"We can stop, it's alright." He pulled a strand of hair from my face and slowly rolled off of me to lay down next to me.

"It's not alright." This was the moment where I finally realized that I was using Arie as a rebound and I didn't want him to be my rebound. In fact, I don't even want to rebound. Hell, I was thinking of Magnus during that whole make-out session.

Arie deserves better.

"I-"

"There's someone else?" Arie guessed.

I nodded, feeling ashamed of myself.

"I know that look." Arie said, answering my silent thoughts as to how he knew. "Is it Jace?"

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I know that look too."

"That doesn't mean anything anymore. Jace is straight and that crush stopped a long time ago." I clarified.

"Oh." He said. We were quiet then Arie rolled on his side and looked down at me. "Then who is it?" He asked gently. I couldn't help but notice Aries hurt and slightly jealous expression show.

I shook my head. I couldn't tell him that.

"Then what happened?" He started tracing a finger across my collar bone, making me shiver.

I sighed. I guess there is no harm in explaining. "I was with someone for awhile. But I did something that made him angry, something that would be life changing; I mean I didn't go through with it. I just looked into it."

"He broke up with you just for that?" Arie didn't sound convinced.

"Well, yeah. But I was getting the information from his ex. I kept digging and digging for information on this and on his past; which he hated to talk about and didn't want me to know anything about. I broke his trust because I was just too damn curious."

"Still seems kind of silly to brake up over that. Couples fight all the time. Besides, I like to know about my boyfriends past, it gives me insight to who they are, where they came from and where they are going."

"Except we were fighting for months prior, all about different things."

"People disagree, so what? You're going to let the little things destroy all the good?"

I guess he had a point.

"Try telling him that." I said.

"Have you talked to him recently?"

I hesitated. "Yeah."

"Was the conversation regarding any of this?"

"No."

Arie frowned. "Why not?"

"It's complicated."

Arie examined me for a moment. "You love him don't you?"

I felt myself blush just the slightest. "Yeah, I do."

"Then go to him. Explain this to him, tell him how you feel."

"I cant. It wont work. He's probably moved on, and I'll look like a fool."

"How long were you together?"

I thought a moment. "Something like 5 years."

Aries eyes grew big. "Something like five years!?" He exclaimed. "Alec he is notover you. You don't just get over something like that. Whatever you have to say, he will listen. I know I would."

"I don't want to be the one to cave, though. He's the one who broke it off, he's the one calling the shots now."

"But you're the one who led him to do that. He probably feels that you hold all the cards. Listen, I am telling you to go to him and talk to him. Lay your heart on the line and apologize. Give him back the cards to play and if you two really love each other then you will find a way to work it out."

This is unfortunate because Arie is 110 percent correct and I don't like it. I love Magnus and am willing to do anything but like I said, I don't want to be the first one to cave in. I don't want to be a fool if by chance he doesn't want me anymore.

"What do you really have to lose?" Arie asked.

Nothing. I already lost everything.

"Send him a fire message. Now." Arie got up and fetched a piece of paper, a pen and his stele.

He came back and ushered me to write. So I wrote, though it took me a couple minutes to figure out what.

_ Can you meet me?_

_ -Alec_

I sent it. Careful not to let Arie see what I said and who it's going to.

"Was that so difficult?" Arie asked.

I felt my heart pounding as I waited for a response. Seconds felt like hours. I wanted to say _yes_ to Arie but I couldn't find the will to even move.

Fire burned in front of me and the message came through, I grabbed it once it stopped burning and read it.

It had an address on it and his signature of _M.B._

"What does it say?" Arie asked, curiously.

"I'm going to meet him." I said and tucked the note into my pocket and got up to pull on my shirt.

"Wait he's here?"

"Yeah I have to go." I hugged him tight. "Thank you Arie."

"Of course. I'll always be here for you Alec." I could tell he sincerely meant it. I pulled away but he kept hold and looked me in the eyes. "I'm serious, if something happens and he hurts you, come back to me. Okay?"

"Okay." I agreed and then he kissed me, hard.

I took a deep breath and walked out of his room, down the hall, out of the Institute, and to the address written in Magnus' beautiful handwriting.

_ I am going to fix this. _I told myself. _I can do this._


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: I already know that I need forgiveness for this chapter... Magnus is immortal but there are ways he can die right? I cant remember, I haven't read the books for awhile. And stop worrying, I never said I was killing him off. This is a bit shorter than the others but i'll make it up to you. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great! Keep them coming and enjoy (:

I was standing outside the door, about to knock, when it happened.

It was unexpected and absolutely the worse possible time for something like this to happen.

Alicante grew dark, darker than normal. The sun was setting but it's not possible to set that fast. I looked around and saw the wards were down.

This could not be happening. Not now and not again.

The streets were deserted, I don't know how I didn't realize that before. Everything was quiet, almost too quiet. I stood and watched silently. Listening, staring, sensing.

Something bad and I mean _really_ bad was about to happen. Then it dawned on me that I was weaponless, all of my weapons were at the Institute. If we were being invaded I have to have them. I took a step and realized that I was also taking a step further from Magnus.

I was going to turn around to tell him but then I heard something. There is no word that can specifically identify this sound except that it sounded like a mix of a pterodactyl and a blow horn. I had to cover my ears, it sounded so close. I had to run.

I booked it towards the Institute, luckily I made it with no problem. Except that was the problem. Nothing followed, no one was outside, no other sound was made.

It was a whole lot of nothing except for my feet stomping the ground as I ran and the door of the Institute opening and closing as I entered.

Inside I was greeted with sound, thank Raziel, silence is the most deafening thing to hear.

People were running and screaming at each other. Shadowhunters ran frantically getting weapons ready and drawing on runes, I haven't seen this many Shadowhunters the whole time I've been here.

"What is going on?" I yelled loud enough to get everyone's attention except no one even glanced my direction. They were too busy prepping.

"Were being invaded." Arie said next to me.

"Thank you Einstein, I mean how are we handling this situation when there is nothing outside, literally."

"We will wait for them." He said. Arie was dressed in his gear and was sharpening his hand knife. He looked so different from when I saw him a good fifteen minutes ago. Before he was so calm and sweet but now he was tense and guarded. "Go get ready." He said and I didn't hesitate.

I was fast in my room, my gear was on in the matter of seconds, I put on my weapons belt and armed it with my seraph blades and knives. My stele is in my boot and another knife in the other boot. Finally I placed my arrows over my shoulder and carried my bow in hand and shut my door on the way out.

Downstairs all hell was breaking loose. Shadowhunters were out the door and attacking. Demons swarmed the perimeter and some were even inside. I spotted Arie going at it with a demon that was making the same noise I had heard by Magnus' place.

_ Magnus._

Oh no. I have to get to him. I looked at Arie again, he stabbed the demon and it roared but then vanished. He had this under control.

I ran out the open front door and pushed through Shadowhunters and sliced at demons that got in my way.

I'm not going to leave Magnus alone.

Every corner I turned I ran into a demon and each one was different, some I have never seen before, but with a swing of my seraph blade, they were gone.

I kept running. Children were panicking in a frantic search for their parents and they screamed, Shadowhunters fought to protect them but I could tell it wasn't going to last long.

I just need to get to Magnus.

I finally turned a corner and was back where Magnus was staying and I instantly froze and gasped.

His place was destroyed. The whole house was dark, windows were shattered and the door was broken open.

No. NO! I ran to the house and went inside.

"Magnus?" I called frantically. The whole inside was trashed, lamps broken on the floor, tables flipped on their side, tv fallen on the ground and couch cushions scattered across the room.

I ran to the back where the bedroom was and found it was just the same.

"Magnus?" I called again almost weeping.

Oh my Raziel please no.

I looked around the room, it was definitely his place. His clothing was dumped everywhere, wardrobe knocked over, drapes fallen to one side, blood next to the window.

_ Blood._

I was at the window a second later, the blood was red so it couldn't have been a demons and it was fresh.

I dropped my bow and fell to my knees, I felt the glass pinch through the gear and tear my skin but I didn't care.

I failed him. I was able to warn him but I didn't, I have completely failed and probably gotten him killed. It's my fault, always my fault.

I picked up a scarf that was laying on the floor next to me. It was his favorite red one. I held it to my chest and wept, tears fell and hit the floor and with each drop I pictured blood, Magnus' blood.

"No." I hugged the scarf to my face, it smelt like him. His sweet scent of after shave and a sweet cologne.

"Nooo!" I cried out. "Please no! Magnus!"

I suddenly heard noise and it didn't take me long to know that it was a demon.

Scratch that, multiple demons.

I squeezed the scarf once more then dropped it. There was nothing more I wanted than to die, I never thought I would actually consider giving in and let myself get killed. But I haven't found Magnus' body which means he could still be alive. I had sincere doubts but that chance was enough for me to take my bow and go out the window.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: Sorry this took awhile, i had to get it just right! Plus i started on another malec fic you all should check out! Ok well you know the drill, review and enjoy! (:

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't fight, I couldn't think or even breathe. All my thoughts were on Magnus and I didn't even know where to find him.

_ Fire message_. I suddenly thought. I ran around to an ally, hoping that I'm away from demons long enough to send _where are you? _to Magnus.

I waited. And waited. And waited. I was about to fall down in sadness and fear when flames formed in front of me. I took it and read the message.

_ My roof _

His roof? Not possible, I was just there how could he not have seen me? Why did he not say anything to me? I called out his name and he said nothing.

I went back to his place silently, very careful that I am not followed and that I am unseen by the demons lingering in the house.

I heard the rumble of thunder and suddenly felt light drops fall on my arms. It would start raining during a time like this.

I went to the back of the house and found a tree I could climb that accesses the roof. Before I knew it, I was standing on the roof staring at Jonathan Morgenstern.

My eyes grew wide in terror and all he did was smirk at me. I didn't dare take my eyes off of him but I could tell there was a crumpled figure on the ground next to him.

"What did you do to him?" I said, careful not to sound too anxious or worried.

Jonathan kicked him over onto his back and I could see that it was indeed Magnus, his eyes open they were resting on me.

My heart ached, it felt like it would beat right out of my chest.

"Nothing that he didn't deserve." He smirked at me again.

"You bastard." I gritted through my teeth.

"No need for language, little Shadowhunter. He is alive and well but I put him under a spell. He cannot speak and has no control over his body." He smiled like he was proud of himself.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You ask why as if you don't already know." He said and moved closer to me, I took a step back, fully aware that I am nearing the edge I came up from. "I am making every Shadowhunter suffer. Each and every one of them because of what they have done to me. First I am paying attention to those close with Clary and Jace, then I will move on to the Clave members."

"You are so much like your father." I stated in disbelief, although it is fully believable.

"Do not speak as if you know my father." He spat.

"I know enough. You and him destroyed this land and killed innocent people, all for what? More Shadowhunters? Powerful Shadowhunters? And now you're just killing them all off? Where does that leave you?"

"That leaves me being the most powerful being on the planet. And you bowing down to me."

"Well, I wish you the most sincere best of luck." I said sarcastically and rather confidently.

Jonathan grinned. "I like you. Glad I am saving you for last."

I took a quick look at Magnus and wished I hadn't. Jonathan noticed and took action.

"And I will start with him." He looked right at Magnus and in the moment he made a single step in his direction, I shot an arrow at him. I missed by about an inch, it flew in front of his face and he stopped and turned to face me, I already had another arrow set and ready to shoot.

"Take another step towards him. I dare you." I challenged angrily, I almost thought I growled it.

Jonathan sighed but also smirked. I wish he would stop smiling.

"Have it your way Shadowhunter."

Before I could respond I was pushed to the ground from behind, arrow falling limp and I landed on my bow. Quickly I turned and was surprised by what I saw.

"Arie?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"Yes, dear Arie." Jonathan said behind me. "Thank you for coming."

Arie looked at me with pure pride, as if partnering with Jonathan is something to be proud of. He walked towards Jonathan and bowed down to him. "Have I done well master?"

"Yes very well."

I stood up and couldn't hold myself from blurting out, "I trusted you."

Arie turned to look at me. "I guess it's a good thing we didn't make it past second base then."

I could see Magnus stare at me, sadness in his eyes. Maybe it was my imagination, it is dark outside.

"Enough small talk," Jonathan said. "If you want to complete your training, Arie. I need you to do one more thing for me."

Uh-oh.

"Kill the boy." He gestured over to me and I felt my eyes grow big.

This is bad.

Arie turned and looked at me like I was some kind of animal and grinned.

This is _really_ bad.

"I thought you were saving me for last?"

"But then you made me angry, and I don't do well with angry." Jonathan kicked Magnus' shoe to get his attention. "Guess you get to watch your boyfriend die."

I was about to load my bow but realized I smashed it when I fell on it.

Crap. I threw it aside, followed by my arrows and pulled out my Seraph blade, whispered an angels name and it glowed to life.

I cannot show fear, all I can show is my hatred towards these two and save mine and Magnus' life.

It started to rain harder now and thunder clapped violently in the air. Arie approached me with his own Seraph blade, we stepped in circles around each other.

"You left me for a warlock? I must say I was quite surprised." Arie said and looked towards Magnus. "Your boyfriend is an excellent kisser by the way."

That's when I struck him but Arie deflected it in time. He came around at me but I ducked and swung at his legs but he jumped back and whipped his blade down on me but I moved aside and caught his blade with mine, Arie broke the hold and I almost lost my blade and in that moment Arie gashed my arm but I didn't bother to react. Instead I went at him again, and again and again. I was releasing all my anger on him and a few times it paid off when I cut him the way he did me. He started to play a lot of defense and I backed him to the ledge where he stumbled a bit and I used that chance to relieve him of his blade that fell over the side. I had my blade pointed at his neck but I found myself hesitating.

"Go on Alec. Do it." Arie challenged. Yet I still hesitated.

"He wont do it." Jonathan cut in. "He is a Shadowhunter and they don't kill their kind." I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was still standing next to Magnus whose eyes were wide with worry. Thunder roared again, all four of us were soaked in water, my hair fell in front of my eyes but I didn't care.

More importantly, I didn't care who I was battling. This man tried to kill me, a fellow Shadowhunter that I trusted. But he is no Shadowhunter, he is a monster.

I took my blade and stabbed him in the heart, and just as quick, I pulled it out. I watched him fall to the ground 2 stories down.

I forced back a whimper. It's unfortunate that it came down to this.

"Well," Jonathan started but I didn't turn to look at him, all I could do was stare at Aries limp body laying on the ground. "I certainly did not expect that."

Now that _really_ pissed me off. As fast as Shadowhunter possible, I pulled out my dagger and threw it at Jonathan, praying that my approximate aim was accurate.

It was, except the dagger went right through him. Like _through _him. His figure shimmered, then I noticed he wasn't even wet, not a single drop.

Jonathan is not even here. It's his hologram.

"Oh you are one wimpy ass fucker aren't you?"

Jonathan smiled. "I do have other matters to attend to. Like Clary for example. You really think I would be dumb enough to actually show up there? No. But London? Absolutely. And the fact that Jace is not here to protect her makes it all the better."

"You planned this. You made sure there was an opening spot here so Jace would get transferred."

"Yup." He said casually. "Now if you would excuse me, I have a sister calling my name." Then he vanished. I stood there staring at the open air where Jonathan once was. He was going after Clary, he was going to kill her and I don't have a chance at stopping him.

Demons were still attacking the city, rain was still falling hard and I just killed one of my own. No matter the circumstance. I looked over the edge again and stared at a lifeless Arie.

_ I'm so sorry_. I thought to myself, a tear rolled down my cheek and fell with the rain.

"Alec." Magnus coughed, he was trying to stand up and I ran to him.


End file.
